Breath of Life
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: Middle Earth is falling into darkness. A Fellowship will be formed, and they will set out to destroy the One Ring. But this is nothing ordinary; the tides will change throughout, from the beginning to the end. New faces, new names, and very most likely a new beginning. Already taking place in Middle Earth. Please read the introduction to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Introduction

**OC Descriptions: (P.S. This story is already all in Middle Earth!)**

Agrelian- A Dunedian Ranger and a friend of Aragorn. Orophin and her meet when they're being attacked by orcs leaving Lothlorien. She has brown hair and green eyes. She owns her horse, Talleth. She has a bow and arrow and a long sword named Peldursol. Haldir takes up an interest in her while fighting orcs. Eomer loves her since she came to Rohan in the past and wants to find her after she ran away.

Coltheliel- Being the only elf who has survived, two broken hearts, she is left a mystery to everyone and believed to be a myth by many. She is very optimistic and will not give up hope. All she ever wants is true love and to live happily. But there is more to her than it seems, there are many secrets she is keeping.

Síleryn Tiwele- An elleth living in Lothlorien with her family. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She loves travelling and adventure, yet she can't leave Lorien due to the darkness. She met Haldir when he first started border patrol and she delivered him a sword, made by her father. She has liked him since.

Valandil and Ninde Tiwele- Parents of Síleryn. Valandil is their father, Ninde is their mother. Valandil has black hair and blue eyes and her mother Ninde has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rinfaron- a March warden of Lorien. Silver colored hair, always braided. Also has green eyes. Close friend to Sileryn.

** (Sorry if any of the facts are wrong. And sorry if this may start out not that good. It will get better in the next few chapters) **

**AN INTRODUCTION**

**Sileryn's POV**

Lothlorien. Heart of Elvendom on Earth; known in the common tongue as The Golden Wood.

It is my family's home.

My name is Sileryn and I like to travel and explore. I used to have a lot of friends that were elleths, until we grew apart because of our differences. Differences as in, I like to run around and explore which is not considered good, ladylike, and normal to them. I only have one friend now since I came of age. He is an ellon named Rinfaron; he guards the forest's northern borders.

As for my parents, they are very close to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

My father is a famous blacksmith in Lothlorien whom forges the weapons of the Galadhrim, and my mother is a skilled healer.

Despite my parent's 'popularity', I'm not so popular; and I'm quite alright with that.

**Agrelian's POV**

I am traveling from Rohan to Rivendell for a secret council that Aragorn wants me to attend. It's really a bit too early to arrive, maybe seven months before it starts? Anyways, I am in Dimrill Dale right now on my horse, Talleth. I got him in Rohan a while ago. I must get out of Rohan; it's one of my reasons to leave early.

Talleth is a steed that is brown with a distinctive hoof covered in white and his mane, a beige color, shines in the sun. He is my best friend.

I stopped to scout around and found it was clear so I decided to put up camp because I am tired. I traveled for at least 2 days straight. I got some food for Talleth and me. He ate all of his and started leering to mine.

"No Talleth." I say jokingly.

I was sitting down and I ate my food silently. After eating I went out to get some wood to start a fire.

It's going to be a bit cold tonight.

**Coltheliel's POV**

I swing. I sway back and forth, on a swing hanging on the branch of an oak tree. The sun is just starting to set, and it makes every tree and shrub around me shine golden.

A soft breeze blows through my hair, but nips my hands making me clutch the ropes of the swing.

I'm living temporarily in the woods with Radaghast the Brown, a wizard who is a good friend of mine.

Why is an elleth living in the woods alone with no one but a wizard? After running away from Mirkwood with a second broken heart, I came across Gandalf who was wandering around. He is also a good friend of mine. He told me to reside with Radaghast until he calls me out again for something important.

I am here, in the western eaves of Mirkwood, in the middle of a forest. The broken heart is no longer disturbing me or hurting, I just sit there, swinging, thinking.

Something soft brushes my barefoot, I look down with a smile to see one of Radaghast's rabbits.

"Hello Rhavaniel." I reach my hand down to pet her head. Her nose shifts from side to side and looks up at me with a smile somewhat.

"We should be heading back, Radaghast will be looking for the both of us." I tell her as I stand up.

We start making our way back to Radaghast's house together. On the way I stop and put Rhavaniel in the pin where the other rabbits are for the night. Normally the rabbits, and all animals, are free to wander about, but when night comes the animals find shelter in Radaghast's home.

**Summary**

Middle Earth is falling into darkness. A Fellowship will be formed, and they will set out to destroy the One Ring. But this is nothing ordinary; the tides will change throughout, from the beginning to the end. New faces, new names, and very most likely a new beginning.

Already taking place in Middle Earth, and unexpected pairings.

Chapter 1 will be up soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. I only own my OC's. **

**A/N: **_Italics_** is elvish. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Sileryn's POV**

"But mother! I am a grown and mature elleth." I say as I set my teacup down on the table.

My mother, Ninde, reaches for my hands from across the table, "I know you are. And what a great and beautiful elleth you are, but I will not let my daughter run off in these times of darkness."

I take a breath before I continue, "Lady Galadriel. She sent word to me to come speak with her. She told me it is my choice whether I should travel to Rivendell—"I was interrupted by my father, Valandil, walking in. "Hello father."

He walks towards us with a smile, not having heard anything we were talking about.

He places a kiss on the crown of my head, "I finished crafting the blades."

My mother and I smile.

"That's great my love." My mother says to him, and he goes to kiss her.

"Father. Would you allow me to travel to Rivendell under the Lady's wishes?" I ask him.

He looks at me, "Rivendell?" I nod my head. "I would say no, but if it is the Lady's wish for you to do so—"

"Hold on." My mother interrupts. "I believe you were saying before your father came in that it is your choice."

I sigh, "It is my choice, and I chose to go. I came here just to run this by you-"

"Just to run this by us? Sileryn, this is very huge choice. I don't feel comfortable with you running off." My mother says as she looks to my father.

"I do nothing. I do nothing here but run around hoping to leave here. I want to leave here because there's more to see in the world." I say.

"But there's great evil out there. I don't want you getting hurt." My mother whispers as a tear slips down her face.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I promise." I say holding her hand.

"You are a great daughter Sileryn. You've grown to be a respectful elleth who makes good decisions. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you came to us before going off. But the world is evil. It's even more now. I do not want you to go." My father says.

I cast my eyes down and close them.

"And again you are a grown adult. You can make your own decisions. And if you believe it is right for you to go, then you must." My father finishes.

I smile. I look to my mother whose lips curve up into a small smile. Her eyes show happiness for me but also sorrow.

"Thank you." I stand to hug my father and my mother stands to join us.

"When will you depart?" My mother asks me.

"In four months. I must prepare until then." I answer.

My parents nod. My father and I share a look. I'm going to have to be trained the rest of my sword lessons before it's time.

**Agrelian's POV**

It is evening time. The sun is setting and the air is crisp and cool. Then I heard a call, it is an orc call.

I pick up all my stuff and quickly put it on Talleth and put out the fire. I hop on him as I hear some grunts. I turn around to already see 3 orcs closing in on me.

I pull out my sword and sprint off Talleth.

One starts running towards me and I duck, turning around and stabbing him in the back the other two started running away. I pull out my bow and arrows, got two arrows strung to it, and fire them.

It shot both of them in their heads.

I was getting on Talleth when, I heard swords clashing a good distance away. I hop on Talleth and ride towards the sound.

I put on my hood and see from afar, a group of people fighting a pack of orcs.

I jump off Talleth and climb a tree. Once I reach a decent branch to support my weight, I get my bow and arrow out.

They are good fighters, looks like a convoy of elves or something. One orc was left so I decided to get it.

Fire. Arrow flies. Orc falls dead.

They are elves. One who looks like their leader raises his hand up, making all of them pay attention to him.

I guess I should go make my presence known. They are wondering who killed that orc.

_"There is someone in the tree, Haldir." _And elf says. I sigh, they spotted me.

I jump down from my place in the tree and I make my way over to them. I strap my bow to my back and I raise my hands up showing I mean no harm.

_"You are one of the Dunedain." _An elf with blonde hair exclaims. He resembles the leader in a way.

_"Yes I am. I mean no trouble, I am just passing through. _I am on my way to Rivendell._" _I finish saying in Westron.

"That's a very far way to travel. And you are alone without an escort?" The leader speaks stepping closer to me. I can tell he is the leader because all of the elves straightened up.

"It is a very far way to travel. But I must get there for a council." I say. The council that is in 7 months…

I add, "And my people allow for me travel alone. I have done this before."

The leader looks me in the eyes and bows his head, "Very well. And you have our gratitude for helping us with the orcs. Travel safe for this is dark times." He walks away. I bow my head to the rest of the elves. My eyes stray to the elf that looks like the leader. I soon figured out that they are brothers.

Our eyes stay locked for a while as I get onto my horse.

"Orophin." The leader calls. So that's this elf's name. He turns his head to him, walking away from me.

"_Coming Haldir_." Orophin responds.

And with that we go our separate ways.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will start off with Coltheliel. I hope you all like this so far. Don't worry it's going to get to Rivendell and the Fellowship and all real soon! **

**You can check out my other stories too: "A Moment in My Arms Forever in My Heart" an Elrond/oc story in the LOTR section. And "I'm Coming Home" in the Hobbit section. **

**I always have busy weeks and weekends, so updates for any of my stories will be at random. **

**Thank you for following, reviewing, and favoriting! Please review! **


End file.
